SuzakuCCDress Up Angry Lelouch
by BunnyMo
Summary: Suzaku and C.C play dress up and a misunderstanding happens and Lelouch is Angry! Even if it's C.C X Suzaku it's not official their is some Lulu X CC. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Code geass.......(pause)........(you can hear crying from Bunny)**

_Enjoy!!!!!_

* * *

Lelouch was bored and C.C said she was going to get something to entertain her. _I wonder what she's gonna get I bet it's another Cheese thing;_ Lelouch thought and chuckled when he thought of the cheese thing.

C.C walked in with a Suzaku dressed in a cheerleader costume. "What the hell did you do to Suzaku??????" Lelouch yelled furiously.

"Well……Lelouch…..I asked him if he was busy, he said yes, I was really sad and he said it's okay and he would play with me!!!!" C.C said happily. (And this time it wasn't faked) "Is that true, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked his best friend.

"Well part of it I said I would spend time with her since she said she was lonely and I was busy but I canceled it besides she's my friend too!!!" Suzaku explained to Lelouch.

"Come on Suzaku!!!! Let's play dress up!!!" C.C said as she giggled like a young school girl. "Lelouch I'm scared!!!!" Suzaku said to his friend. "Don't worry Suzaku!!!! C.C will take care of everything!!!!" C.C told him cutely.

"Uh…..ah……okay," Suzaku told the green haired lady, I mean how could you say no? Suzaku was blushing because mainly, C.C was talking like the late Euphie Li Britannia.

Lelouch went back to his little novel, while Suzaku and C.C went to the room she and Lelouch shared. "Hey Suzaku, Hey Suzaku, Hey Suzaku?" C.C asked the flustered boy. "Oh yes C.C- san?" Suzaku replied.

"What do you want to dress up as? I have a lot of costumes!!!" C.C said happily. "Oh C.C –san whatever you see fitting," Suzaku said not wanting to say I don't want to dress up as anything. "Oh well," C.C said while opening the door.

C.C walked over to her closet and looked around for something. _I hope Lelouch comes and saves me,_ Suzaku thought. "How about this pretty costume Suzaku?" C.C asked. "Um….okay C.C –san," Suzaku said. "Here take your clothes off," C.C said in response.

"Oh okay C.C," Suzaku said trying not to blush. "Here let me help you," The girl told him. "C.C –san I'll do it!!! I'm ticklish!!!!" Suzaku said laughing. Soon he was standing with only his boxers. "Wait stay like that you might look nice in other things, and would this look nice on me?" C.C asked.

"Yes C.C-san, I think you'd look really nice in that!!!" exclaimed Suzaku. "Really? Thanks Suzaku, Lelouch is always saying stuff like "Stick to what you wear," or "You look weird" or something along those lines," C.C said to Suzaku.

"Anyway can you help me take this suit off it's a little hard to take off," C.C said. "Well……" said Suzaku,_ I guess so I mean we're friends_, the Knight of Round explained to himself. "Sure C.C-san," He replied.

He started taking the suit off her body having a tough time and it was hurting her because the zipper was stabbing her back. "Get it off!! Suzaku!!" C.C yelled.

_Back to Lelouch:_

Lelouch heard screaming, grunting and groaning. (From the pain of the EVIL zipper but Lelouch did not know.) _What the hell are they doing????? I swear if Suzaku touches MY C.C he's a dead man!!!!!!!!!!!! _He thought angrily.

He then suddenly heard an "Oh no Suzaku please not there!!!" from C.C voice. _Oh Suzaku's dead and now for my final act I will KILL HIM AGAIN AND AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Lelouch thought angrily as he walked to his room.

But what he DID NOT hear was, "Oh no Suzaku please not there!!! I'm TICKLISH!!!!! Don't touch my stomach!!!!" comment from C.C.

_Back to the Room:_

"I got it!!! The zipper is going down!!!" Suzaku said triumphantly. "Oh thank you I needed that," C.C said. But when Lelouch heard "Oh thank you I needed that" He was pissed off. Suzaku was starting to get the suit down when Lelouch slammed the door revealing a blushing C.C her suit to her waist, and a Suzaku pulling it down.

"You better have a pretty damn good reason for this Suzaku!!!!!!" Lelouch yelled out. "Well….I…..Um……." Suzaku tried to explain but he was scared. "Lelouch, he was just trying to help me take my suit off but I was ticklish and laughed that I turned red," C.C explained.

_Thank god C.C is such a saint!!! _Suzaku thought happily, crying tears of joy. "Oh……" said a very stupefied Lelouch. "We'll play dress up tomorrow Suzaku, Lelouch is well stupefied and he needs rest" said C.C.

C.C kissed Suzaku good bye and told him to come tomorrow afternoon to play dress up. Lelouch saw C.C kiss Suzaku and well got angry until C.C calmed the easily jealous Lelouch Lamperouge who fell asleep in her lap when they watched a movie.

* * *

_I'm not sure if it was good or not please comment me if it was good!!! or bad.......:( Thank you!!!! For reading!!!! I'm going to do more fanfics soon well I hope to!!!! ~Bunny_

Try My Other Story Code Geass: Code Truth or Dare and submit your dares!!! or truths!!!! You might get to go out with your favorite Code Geass Character!!! or Characters XD It's in my Profile look to my stories and click!!! You know you want to!!!!! XD

* * *


End file.
